3 Types of Attacks
Overview There are three types of attack in the Chronicles of Merlin. Each type of attack has its own strength and weakness, and the three types of attack restrict each other when used well. Understanding how to use the three types of attack to your advantage is the single most important lesson for any CoM warlord, and able to master the chemistry of these three types of attack is the key to becoming a CoM maestro. How to tell the Type of Attack Its quite simple really. Hover over a hero to view the hero's attributes. For each hero, you will see their basic attributes, their units' level and the third line should say something like Normal: Bombardment (for Saladin) or Gambit: Entrench (for Richard the Lionheart). Therefore, Saladin is a Normal Attack hero and Richard the Lionheart is a Gambit Attack hero. Normal Attack Overview Normal Attack deals a steady amount of damage each turn. It is launched by both Normal Attack heroes and Gambit Attack heroes (when morale is not full). The Good Normal Attack is popular (especially in the early to mid stage) because it is quite stable. Each attack generates about an equal amount of damage and there is no need to wait for Morale to load up, so damage is almost guaranteed each turn. Normal Attack has quite a high success rate, and can have CRITICAL STRIKES which is quite explosive. The Bad Normal Attack can be blocked, which means not only does the defender successfully negate the attack, the defender also launches a "Counter Attack". Damage from Normal Attack can be reduced from a high level armor, which is quite cheap. Normal attacks decrease dramatically in effectiveness in campaign after level 100. How to Increase In order of effectiveness: *Upgrade your Weapon *Research tempered Steel. *Enlighten to increase hero's Bravery. *Use Serpent Formation or Sickles formation. How to Defend Against In order of effectiveness: * Upgrade your Armor * Research Plate Mail. * Enlighten to increase hero's Bravery. * Use Holy Cross, Wedge or Trident formation. Gambit Attacks Overview Gambit Attacks deal a massive amount of damage and are unleashed when the hero's morale is over 100, otherwise they use Normal Attacks. These attacks are only launched by Gambit Heroes. The Good Gambit Attacks are extremely popular during mid to late game. Especially heroes like Alfred the Great with group damage is extremely powerful when given a high level horse. Gambit Attacks are also favored for its relatively high growth. It is more explosive than Normal Attacks, and when combined with the likes of Boudica, can be deadly! (Boudica boosts morale of one friendly hero to 100 each turn.) The Bad Gambit Attacks need to wait a few turns for Morale to build up. Even if you have Boudica, there still is a chance for the Morale Boost to fail. Also, because Gambit is so powerful, most players have high level cloaks to defend against Gambit Attacks. How to Increase In order of effectiveness: *Upgrade your Mount. Find an Epic or Legendary horse and turn it into a weapon of mass destruction! *Research Chivalry in the Academy. *Enlighten to increase hero's Tactics. *Use Mallet Formation. *Recruit a "Morale Booster" like Boudica or Joan of Arc. How to Defend Against In order of effectiveness: *Upgrade your Cloak *Research Fortifications in the Academy. *Enlighten to increase hero's Tactics *Use Wedge or Trident formation. Spell Attack Overview Spell Attacks deal high damage each turn. In comparison to the other two Attacks, it generates relatively higher damage and needs no "wait time" for morale to build up like with Gambit Attacks. The Good Spell Attack is reserved for the best of the best. It is an experimental style for the advanced elites. Spell Attack has high damage, and is difficult to counter against (there is no gear that boosts Spell Defense). Therefore it is also known as the ultimate Gambit Terminator. The Bad Spell Attack has a relatively low success rate. There is almost nothing you can do to make the success rate higher. Therefore, a lot of your fighting will depend on luck . It is also the most expensive attack in the game, silver wise. How to Increase In order of effectiveness: *Upgrade your Enchanted Item. *Research Alchemy in the Academy. *Enlighten to increase hero's Magic. *Use Oblique Formation to increase Spell Damage or Cluster Formation to increase success rate. How to Defend Against In order of effectiveness: *No equipment protects against Spell Damage. *Research Book of Prayers in the Academy. *Enlighten to increase hero's Magic *Use Trident Formation to reduce damage taken. Category:Physical Category:Attack Category:Gambit Category:Defense Category:Heroes